quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Leigh Davis
|cause_of_death: = Strangulation of the throat from a remotely controlled metal wire (orchestrated by a member of the CLF)|home: = Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California|affiliation = *Central Intelligence Agency *AIC|occupation = *Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary *Former events co-ordinator|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Blonde|eye_color: = Blue|relatives: = *Two unnamed children|allies = *Harry Doyle *Ryan Booth *Sebastian Chen *Dayana Mampasi *Raina Amin *Alex Parrish *Owen Hall *Lydia Hall † *León Velez † *Elaine Todd † *Carly Klapp †|enemies: = *Angie Reynolds † *Jason Bowling †|portrayed_by: = Heléne Yorke|first_appearance: = Stescalade|latest_appearance: = AQUILINE|latest_mention: = LNWILT}} Leigh Davis was a character who was introduced in season two. She was portrayed by Heléne Yorke. Character Biography Leigh Davis was a mother of two and a former events coordinator who was presumably responsible for planning four out of five Kardashian weddings. After the CIA recruited her, she trained at the Farm. Prior to completing her training, she leaves the Farm and is later recruited by rogue CIA members within a CIA black ops division which was later disbanded by its leader, Lydia Hall. At some point, the rogue members formed a rogue intelligence faction and they managed to recruit other case officers across the Agency as well as CIA trainees.In Surabaya, she smuggled two kilograms of semtex which resulted in the deaths of 27 girls. As part of an AIC mission, she attended the G-20 summit in New York. Shortly after the conference started at the summit, it was sabotaged by the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF). While talking to Raina Amin, she mentioned that she visited Surabaya, Indonesia in the previous year. As a result, an unnamed journalist, who was a disguised CLF member, took her away so that the CLF could interrogate her. After her interrogation ended, she was later killed when her collar activated, strangling her to death. Trivia * She was a former events coordinator. ** She mentions having planned four out of five Kardashian weddings. * She is a mother to two unnamed children. * She was a former CIA recruit. ** In the past timeline of AQUILINE, she left prior to completing the training at Camp Peary. Later in the events of the present timeline in the same episode, she is killed by the Citizens Liberation Front. * In ZRTORCH, Will Olsen mentioned that she was a member of the AIC. ** She was recruited by rogue CIA agents who were members of a CIA black ops division as also revealed in FALLENORACLE. It is assumed that Lydia Hall suggested Leigh as a potential recruit for the black ops division. After the program was disbanded by Lydia Hall, the rogue members of the division created a rogue intelligence faction. While on-route to Jakarta, Indonesia, via Surabaya, she stayed at a hotel there that was a known cut-off for the Islamic Front. In addition, she smuggled two kilograms of semtex inside a crate of wedding china which resulted in the deaths of 27 girls in a local madrasa as part of an AIC operation. * In LNWILT, Dayana and Alex mentioned to León Velez that everyone that they trained with at Camp Peary, except for her, were still alive and were not dead. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:Villains Category:AIC Associates Category:Terrorists Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis Category:Former CIA Recruits